


Dead British Men For All

by deird1



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief, season: post-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith hears about Wesley's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead British Men For All

**Dead British Men For All**

"Can I have one too?"  
Casey's fifteen and technically shouldn't be drinking beer, but Faith slides a bottle along the table towards her, opens her own, and takes several long, silent sips.

Just as Vi's about to ask, she looks up and says, "My Watcher's dead."

"What? Giles-" Vi starts to stand.

"Nah. Giles is B's Watcher. Mine was…" Faith's eyes are far away. "Mine was stuffy, pretentious, bossy… controlling… wicked good with a shotgun… badass… sexy as hell…" She trails off.

"And he died?"

"Yeah." Another long drink. "Went out fighting, at least. That's something."

Vi nods, remembering too.


End file.
